


Kingscote Old Girls' Association Magazine

by mrsredboots



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsredboots/pseuds/mrsredboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of selected Old Girls, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingscote Old Girls' Association Magazine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Antonia_Forest_Fanworks_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Antonia_Forest_Fanworks_2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kingscote Old Girls Association magazine, 2015 edition. Article(s) about former pupils who've led illustrious lives / done something interesting. Could be any of the Marlows but would also like to hear about any of the very minor characters who might have gone on to great things - Jean or Barbie for example?

**Berenice Anderson (Mrs Field):** Recently returned to teaching at a local primary school, which I am enjoying very much.

 **Jean Baker:** Delighted to announce that I have been appointed Bishop of Streweminster and will be installed on 5 October. Would love to welcome as many Old Girls as possible at the service.

 **Jenny Cardigan (Mrs Philips):** Living in South Africa as my husband is a mine supervisor there. Sister Isobel asks me to say that she is well and happy but has done nothing of note since she left school – although as “nothing” includes several good secretarial posts, marriage, and two children, I beg to differ!

 **Elizabeth Collins (Mrs Broadgate):** After leaving school, I went to the Kensington School of Needlework, which led to an interest in textile restoration, and I have had several posts in historic houses and museums.  I am currently freelancing for West Antiques, much enjoying working with Miranda and Nicola.

 **Esther Frewen (Mrs Rogers):** My husband is owner and CEO of the chain of garden centres that bear his name. I am a biologist, and enjoy developing new cultivars that are stable enough to be sold.

 **Meg Hopkins:** Went up to Girton College, Cambridge and got my degree, and then, after a short and disastrous marriage, decided I had had enough of the pressures of Western life in general, and went to live on an ashram in India with a like-minded friend. We are still there and very happy.

 **Thalia Keith (Mrs McKinnon):** Living on a remote croft in the Hebrides; loving the lifestyle. Two children now, and a third on the way. We are home-educating, of course.

 **Lawrence Marlow:** I'm currently filming in New Zealand. Hope to be back in the UK for Christmas. Just started a new relationship – maybe this one will work out?!

 **Nicola Marlow (Mrs Merrick):** Still working for West Antiques; living at Mariot Chase in Westbridge with husband Patrick and two daughters, commuting to London most weeks and occasionally to Paris. Saddened by the death of my sister Ann, who was caught up in the recent troubles in Rwanda.

 **Linda Stratton (Mme Rochelle):** When I went to Metz as an “assistante” during my third year at university, I met Philippe, to whom I have been happily married ever since. We now live in St Dié, in the Vosges, where Philippe manages the local supermarket.

 **Maggie Sutton:** Working for Lloyds Bank. Sadly, my marriage broke up last year, and I am on my own with my son, Jason Heythrop, who is 15.

 **Pomona Todd (Mrs Trelawney):** Still in practice as a GP in Cornwall.

 **Barbara Wateridge (Mrs Simpson):** Much enjoyed bringing up three boisterous sons, and now sadly letting them go as the youngest is off to university in October.

 **Miranda West:** Now owner of West Antiques, as my father has retired. Love working so closely with Nick Merrick and Liz Broadgate; we still need more specialists, though.

\---oo0oo---

 **Monica Eliot (Frau Ecklund):** Living near Hamburg with husband Peter, daughter Ruth and son Heinz.

 **Virginia Marlow (Mrs Carradyne):** Now living in the USA with husband Philip Carradyne, who is Irish, but who emigrated some 40 years ago. Philip works in advertising, and I work at a local stables. I am not really in touch with the rest of my family since the death of my sister Ann earlier this year.

\---oo0oo---

 **Rowan Marlow (Mrs Bright):** Sad to report the death of my sister Ann, in Africa. I'm still farming near Colebridge.

 **Janice Scott:** In Chambers in the Middle Temple.

 **Val Longstreet:** Now Head of the Geography department at Colebridge Grammar School.

\---oo0oo---

 **Karen Marlow (Mrs Dodd):** I am very sad to have to tell you that my sister Ann, who was working as a nurse in Rwanda, was killed in the recent troubles there. On a personal level, my husband has developed Alzheimer's Disease, and is now living in a nursing home.

 


End file.
